Tears, Blood and Lust
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Ketika seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin ini sedang menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, ia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang menarik perhatiannya, ia bimbang haruskah ia memilih antara pekerjaan dan hobinya tercinta atau memilih bocah itu? One Shot. Warning : Psycho!Levi, Shota!Eren, Violence Hardcore, Pedo Fanservice! Genre berubah2! Typo and Grammar error.


_A/N: Halo! Terimakasih buat para readers yang mau mampir kesini X'D maaf mengenai fanfic yang sebelumnya belum diupdate, itu masih lanjut kok cuman... Banyak Halangan dan sekarang baru bisa menulis X'DDD Terimakasih dukungan para temen dari grup, tanpa mereka, ini fanfic gak kelar - klear deh XD dan aku lg demen nulis cerita mengenai Crime dan Psycho!Levi xD ditambah Pedoku kumat D'x dan soal genre kali ini, aku ga bisa nentuin ini angst apa humor karena ini fanfic ga 100% banyak fan servicesnya XD tapi semoga kalian menikmati ini ya!_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

**Warning : Killer!Levi, Shota!Eren, Violence, Levi rada Psycho, Pedo fanservices!  
**

* * *

Satu korban jatuh lagi.

Levi selesai menghabisi target terakhirnya. Ia tarik pisau yang sepanjang 40 centi itu dari perut sang korban, ia mengambil sapu tangan di kantung jeans hitamnya, membersihkan pisau favoritnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Khh…Kkhhhh!"

Rupanya sang korban belum mati seratus persen, kepala botaknya masih bergerak sambil memuntahkan darah, Levi menyeringit jijik.

"Belum kapok, rupanya?"

"Khhh! Khhahhhhh!" Dilihat dari ekspresi pria separuh baya itu, ia ingin melarikan diri, sayangnya seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh akibat kepala, sang pusat syaraf, dibanting keras ke lantai beton ini. Pembunuh didepannya hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu membiarkan pisaunya menghujam ke tengkuk lehernya.

_Krek. Kreeeeeeeek. _

Levi mencabut lalu menusuknya lagi sampai tulang leher hancur semua, berkeping – keping, barulah ia menyeringai. 'Kematian yang pantas untuknya,' Pikir Levi.

"H-Halo? Siapa disana?"

Levi membeku, ia mendengar suara malaikat kecil yang tersesat di gedung neraka ini. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia menemukan seorang anak kecil, berambut coklat, dengan warna mata yang sungguh indah, hijau keeemasan.

Mereka beradu pandangan, anak kecil itu sepertinya segan memperkecil jarak mereka, tapi matanya seperti ingin ditemani, tidak ingin sendirian. Levi tertegun melihat eindahan maklhuk mungil didepannya, sampai tak percaya ada manusia yang secantik ini,

"….Kau datang darimana?" Tanya Levi yang tak bisa menahan hasrat ingin meneliti bocah ini.

Anak kecil itu masih diam, antara takut menjawab tapi takut juga dimarahi. Levi mencoba bersabar menghadapi anak kecil, pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya yang penuh dengan kelam dan darah ini.

"..Namamu siapa?"

"..E-Eren…" Eren. Saint. Suci. Nama yang tepat untuk malaikat kecil ini.

Tangan mungilnya menarik celana hitamnya, matanya fokus melihatnya. "Um….Om siapa ya?"

Dan ia sudah dikategorikan om – om, mungkin sebentar lagi malaikat kecil ini akan berubah menjadi iblis kecil, iblis yang menggoda dirinya untuk menarik pisau dan mengukir sesuatu yang indah di tubuhnya.

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyojin**

Tears, Blood, Lust

.

Levi X Eren Jaeger

.

.

.

Entah ia dikutuk apa diberi berkah oleh Tuhan, bocah yang berumur 7 tahun ini terus mengikuti pemuda ravenette, entah ia harus senang atau merasa direpotkan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan anak kecil.

Mereka berdua menelusuri koridor yang lantainya dibaluri karpet import india, dengan dinding yang mempunyai ukiran indah, setiap sudut di gedung ini memiliki harga nilai tinggi, yang Levi hadapi kali ini tidak main – main.

Bocah berambut coklat terang itu masih berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya, takut, tapi tak ingin ditinggali, sebagian dari diri Levi merasa keimutannya ingin menguji keimanannya, ia masih_ 'straight' _tidak ingin berbelok menjadi _'pedofil' _atau_ 'raja emon'._

Sudah tiga belokan dan lima kamar tamu ia kunjungi, tidak ada tanda – tanda manusia hidup. Aneh, seharusnya masih ada tersisa 5 orang lagi, Levi mengecek alat canggih yang berbentuk handphone,mencari lokasi manusia yang masih hidup.

'Sudah 3 jam berjalan dan polisi belum datang, kabel telepon sudah kuputus dan alat penyadap sinyal sudah kupasangkan… hum, perasaanku masih tidak enak…'

Levi melirik kebelakang, bocah itu tengah berdiri di pintu, ia masih memandang mayat bergelimpangan disekitarnya. Ya, ruang makan dan ballroom dipenuhi mayat – mayat, yang tadinya merupakan jutawan dari seluruh dunia, kalau bisa dihitung, sekitar 100 orang dari 50 negara ini menghembuskan nafas terakhir di Negara yang bernama Jerman.

Levi menyimpan kembali alatnya, ia berjalan mendekati bocah yang bernama Eren itu. Bocah itu tidak bergeming, meski matanya memancarkan rasa takut. Siapa yang tidak takut kepada Levi? Dengar namanya saja, penduduk sudah ketakutan sampai mengurung diri semalaman di rumahnya. Levi mencengkram bahu Eren.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bersama siapa kau kesini?" Tanyanya. Bocah itu masih diam, ia berusaha mengolah kata – kata paman yang terlihat muda itu, dilihat dari bajunya yang serba hitam dengan peralatan lengkap, ia seperti polisi.

"B-Bersama Ayah…" Levi menatap mata hijau cemerlang itu, sungguh indah, sampai membuat pikiran Levi teralihkan dalam beberapa menit. Shit, apakah ini perangkap musuh?

Levi mulai meraba seluruh badan Eren. Bukan, ia bukan ingin menelanjangi atau memerkosanya, ia mengecek apakah bocah itu membawa alat perekam atau pendeteksi keberadaannya.

"_Clear_, kamu bersih…. Kau tidak membawa apa – apa selain ini?" Levi menyodorkan tangannya yang memegang kalung berbentuk kunci, mungkin kunci rumahnya. Tangan Eren mengambil barang itu dengan cepat, sampai membuat alis Levi menaik.

"I-Ini… dari ayahku… Ayah bilang ini penting.." Ujarnya, gesture tubuhnya seperti tak ingin diambil, Levi mendengus. Ketika ia beranjak, hendak meninggalkan bocah ini sendirian, tapi Eren malah menghampirinya, menarik kaos hitamnya perlahan.

"Um… Paman ini polisi?"

Levi mendelik, apakah bocah ini sangat polos sampai mengira ia polisi? 'Baiklah, aku akan memainkan peran ini untukmu, bocah'

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa, bocah?"

"U-Um, Paman bantu aku mencari ayah! S-Sepertinya aku tahu dimana ia berada.." Ujarnya, suaranya lebih lantang dari sebelumnya, sungguh merdu.

Ia lupa tugas polisi adalah melayani masyarakat, ia tidak keberatan melayani bocah ini, apalagi kalau ia memberi petunjuk lokasi incarannya.

"Baiklah, dimana-"

"Sebelum itu, a-aku ingin mengambil ranselku… ada di lantai atas…" Pinta Eren lagi, kini matanya memohon, Levi memberi senyuman singkat, yang sangat terpaksa.

Bocah menuntunnya kelantai tiga, ia belum mengecek lantai ini, ia bisa memprediksi ada sekitar 2 – 3 orang yang tersisa disini, tapi baginya bukan masalah, karena ia sudah memblok semua pintu keluar plus sinyal, jadi tidak ada satupun orang termasuk dia bisa menghubungi dunia luar.

Bocah itu memasuki kamar yang memiliki plat nomor "3110", Eren sibuk mencari ranselnya, kamarnya sungguh berantakan, dilihat dari semuanya, ini ulah Eren, Levi menghampiri meja kerja, ia melihat laptop tidak bernyawa, berkas – berkas yang berantakan, dan juga beberapa tetes darah terlihat di permukaan karpet, sepertinya Ayah Eren sudah kesini terlebih dahulu.

"Eren, cepatlah, kita tidak banyak waktu." Perintah Levi, Eren masih bergelut di tempat tidur, mencari ranselnya di gumpalan bedcover yang kelewat tebal itu, dilihat dari kasat mata, Eren seperti domba kecil yang sedang menggeliat di tempat tidur.

Sebersit hawa nafsu muncul di otaknya, mungkin mencicipi tubuh bocah itu tidak buruk. Nope. Levi masih waras, ia mengeluarkan pistol yang bertipe SIGP250, mengisi seluruh 17 pelurunya, ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain di ruang seberang.

"Dapat!" Pekik Eren, buru – buru Levi menutup mulutnya. 'Bibirnya lembut juga…' Pikir Levi, salah fokus. "Shhh, jangan berisik, Eren, kita tidak sendiri…" Bisiknya, Eren perlahan mengangguk, mereka berdua berjalan mengendap ke luar, Levi berhenti, ia menengok keluar, ada seorang laki – laki dengan jas yang berantakan dan dasinya lepas, terlihat warna merah pekat di bagian paha atasnya, rupanya ia korban yang berhasil lolos waktu itu.

"Eren, kau terus menunduk dan jangan sekali – kali melihat kebelakang." Perintah Levi, Eren menurutinya, ia menunduk dan berjalan keluar, dilindungi Levi, ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya, mengenai dinding sang korban, tapi lelaki itu tidak tinggal diam, ia juga memiliki senjata.

**DOOOR! DOOOOR! **

Adu senjata terjadi didepan muka Eren, tapi Eren berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menengok kebelakang, ia Levi berguling ke dinding seberang, dan menembak pria itu secara diagonal, DOR. Tepat mengenai dahinya, tembus sampai kebelakang kepala.

Masalah satu selesai, lalu datang lagi. Mainan bola yang Eren pegang tiba – tiba jatuh, ia berlari mengejar bola itu, lalu dua pria bertubuh besar menghalangi jalannya, seakan ia akan dijadikan sandera untuk penyusup bernama Levi ini.

"Bolakuuuu!"

"Eren! Awas!" Levi berlari, sambil mengeluarkan pistol satunya lagi, kedua pria itu tisak diam saja, mereka juga mengeluarkan senjata api yang sama dengan Levi. Ia menarik pelatuk saat ia sudah berhasil menggapai Eren, merangkulnya dan menembak kedua pria itu, satu badannya habis, satunya lagi kepalanya hancur, sungguh horror bagi Eren.

Eren gemetaran ketakutan, ia takut dia akan ditembak seperti dan mulai memberontak karena panik. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ugh! Diam, bocah!" Levi hampir menamparnya, tapi ia genggam tangannya dan berlari ke koridor lain, sejumlah pria dengan baju jas hitam mengejarnya dari belakang.

'Sial, jumlahnya banyak!'

"Lepaskan!" Eren yang masih takut dengan Levi meronta ingin dilepaskan, Levi tidak menghiraukannya, instingnya memberi tahu untuk tidak melepaskan bocah yang merepotkan ini.

Dua pria kekar berdiri menghalangi pintu darurat, Levi mengeluarkan senjatanya yang tadi dan menembaki mereka, tapi sia – sia, mereka juga ikut meluncurkan peluru di pistol mereka, Levi berguling kekanan, tangan kanannya masih merangkul Eren untuk tidak pergi, Eren cukup syok mendengar suara tembakan, ia penjamkan mata dan mengatakan dirinya baik – baik saja.

Meski Levi kerepotan menahan anak ini, bidikannya masih akurat, ia tunggu sampai dua pria itu menghabisi amunisinya, lalu ia tembaki mereka, kali ini mengenai matanya yang langsung tembus ke otaknya.

"Ugh, P-Paman-" Levi langsung melepaskan cengkramannya, takut ia membuat Eren tidak bisa bernafas, tapi itu hanya tipu daya Eren.

"Uwaaaaah!" Eren berlari sambil berteriak. 'Sialan, bocah itu!' Levi berlari mengejarnya.

Alhasil Levi berhadapan dengan segrombolan orang – orang, mata Levi menghitung dari depan sampai kebelakang, sekitar 10 orang didepannya dan salah satu pria itu berhasil menangkap Eren.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku!" Eren mencoba meronta, ia tak sudi dicengkram oleh orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Diam!"

"Dimana Ayahku!? Ayah!"

_**Buuuk!**_

Salah satu dari mereka memukul Eren. "Bisa diam sekarang, bocah!?"

Darah Levi memanas, entah alasannya kenapa, ia ingin membunuh mereka semua.

"Kalian semua…. Maju," Levi memberi tanda maju kepada kesepuluh orang itu, seakan meremehkan kekuatan mereka.

"HYAAAAAAA!"

Mereka semua terperangkap oleh jebakan Levi, mereka maju dengan tangan kosong, levi melemparkan pisau kecil yang berjumlah 10 bagaikan melemparkan panah, kecil memang ukurannya, tapi jika mengenai jantung akan fatal akibatnya.

Seperempat tepat mengenai jantung, sisanya bangkit dan mencoba bersengkokol menahan Levi.

"Kalian meremehkan kekuatanku, Hm?"

Levi melompat dan meluncurkan tendangan dua arah sambil meninju orang disampingnya, satu irang ia tangkap kepalanya, tonjok sampai tulang kepalanya remuk lalu ia bantingkan ketembok, satunya ia tahan kakinya dengan diinjak lalu tendang bagian paha sampai tulang itu terbalik dan patah, sisanya ia tinju semena – mena sampai tulangnya patah – patah, Levi menyukai suara patahan itu.

Eren menatap gaya bertarungnya Levi, tidak terlihat menyeramkan di matanya, malah terlihat seperti tokoh utama di film bela diri China, seakan pandangannya ia terhadap Levi berubah, kini Eren mulai menganggumi keahlian Levi.

* * *

Setelah selesai mengurusi semua musuh kelas teri, Levi berlari menghampiri Eren lalu menarik tangannya, Eren tidak melawan, ia ikuti Levi kemana ia berlari, Levi bisa mendengar suara orang berlari dari koridor belakangnya, kamar – kamar di lantai 3 sangatlah rumit, Eren saja tidak ingat dimana ia masuk, Levi tidak putus asa, ia masuk ke kamar orang lain.

"Kita sembunyi disini dulu.." Bisik Levi sambil menutup pintu pelan, untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Badan Eren masih bergetar, ia menatap mata Levi. "M-Mereka siapa, paman?"

Levi berdiam sejenak. "Mereka orang – orang jahat, kau pernah menonton film, kan? Dimana orang jahat ini berdasi-"

"Orang – orang yang memakan uang rakyat, yang menyebarkan obat berbahaya dan juga menjual senjata seperti itu?"

Sepertinya bocah ini tidak diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya, pikir Levi, tidak asing melihat anak – naak jaman sekarang tontonannya yang dewasa, diawali karena tidak diawasi, yap, dunia ini mau kiamat.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga menonton perempuan telanjang, bocah?" Tanya Levi. Muka Eren memerah. "T-Tentu saja tidak! Itu memalukan!"

'Masih polos rupanya,'

Suara orang menggeram terdengar, rupanya ada seseorang di kamar asing ini, Levi mengisi amunisi pistolnya, melihat bocah disebelahnya ketakutan, ia bangkit, berjalan mengecek di kamar mandi dan ruang tv di kamar yang sempit ini.

"Tidak ada siapa – siapa, bocah-Kh!" Seseorang menyergap di belakang Levi, Eren memekik histeris, pria itu mulai mencengkik lehernya, Levi tidak tinggal diam. Buagh. Ia tinju kepala pria itu dengan siku tajamnya, lalu menendang bagian tengah pria itu, tidak lupa ia menginjak kaki kanannya sampai terdengar suara patah. Pria itu tidak menyerah, ia bangkit dan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

Masih dengan tangan kosong, Levi menggunakan tinjunya untuk membutakan mata lawannya, lalu memukul perutnya dengan bertubi – tubi, dan yang terakhir ia tendang tulang bagian paru – parunya, sampai tulang punggungnya retak. Pria itu tumbang.

Eren awalnya lega 'jagoan'nya tidak kalah, tapi ia menatap horror pria bertubuh pendek itu ketika ia masih saja menendang kepala sampai berdarah, persis seperti di film – film 'action'.

"K-Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Eren ketika Levi selesai mematikan lawannya. Levi mengatur nafasnya, lalu menatap bocah itu, berpikir alasan yang tepat supaya pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tidak terbongkar.

"Kalau kita biarkan dia hidup, kau akan mati bocah.."

Eren mengangguk pelan, ia menganggap ia melakukan itu demi dirinya, sungguh orang yang mulia, pikir Eren.

Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan kamar yang berada di pojokan itu, suara mereka pasti sudah terdengar oleh kumpulan orang bersenjata, Levi bisa mendengar suara senapan dari bawah, ia tidak bisa memprediksi berapa jumlah orang dibawah.

'Mustahil, tidak ada radio dari kepolisian yang mencapai kesini…' Levi kembali mengutak – ngatik alatnya, mata Eren menatap alat itu berbinar – binar, ia penasaran dengan alat Levi.

"Paman-"

"Berhenti memanggilku, paman, Eren." Ujar Levi dengan nada dingin, ia sedang tegang menghadapi situasi di luar kendalinya, Eren memutuskan untuk diam.

Levi menangkap sinyal yang bukan berasal dari kepolisian maupun tim apapun dari luar, ia lihat, sumber radionya berasal dari bawah tanah. 'Mungkin bos tempat ini sedang bersembunyi ditempat itu…' pikir Levi, ia mengeluarkan segulung kertas dari tas kecil di pinggangnya.

"Eren, pegang bagian ini." Perintah Levi, Eren ikut membantunya, ia memegang sudut kanan atas dan kiri, Levi mengeluarkan spidol merah dari kantong depan, menandai area ia sekarang. _Blueprints_ yang ia dapatkan dari arsitek bangunan ini rupanya sangat berguna, rencana _back- up-_nya selalu menolongnya.

"Hmm, kalau dari sini, kemungkinan pintu menuju bawah tanah bisa berada disini…" Gumam Levi sendiri, Eren ikut mengangguk – angguk meski tidak mengerti maksudnya. Levi menandai setiap ruangan yang ia kunjungi di lantai dasar, memberi tanda 'x', mencoret tangga emergency, dan juga ruang dapur. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sedikit frustasi tapi tidak ingin terlihat oleh bocah didepannya, Eren malah menatap Levi dengan takjub, Levi tetap terlihat tampan meski rambut berantakan, tahu darimana kata 'tampan, nak Eren?

Lalu bohlam imajinasi datang menyelamatkan Levi, Eren mencomot spidol ditangan Levi, karena ia melamun, lalu mulai mencoret bagian ruang depan yang ada lukisannya.

"Hey, bocah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tegur Levi, meski suara atar, tapi tatapannya menyeramkan.

"Eng, Aku pikir lukisan ini aneh…" Jawab Eren, berpura – pura seperti detektif, Levi menyambar spidolnya balik. "Ini bukan film, Eren, kita berada di situasi yang sebenarnya…" Ujar Levi, ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak membuat anak kecil ini panik, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahan sikap kekanak – kanakan dan sok tahunya, membuat Levi ingin menelan Eren hidup – hidup.

Levi kembali fokus ke _blueprints_ yang ia pegang, kini ia sadar tentang sesuatu, lingkaran yang dibuat Eren sungguh menjanggal, bukan karena gambarnya jelek, tap struktur bangunan gedung ini aneh, lukisan yang dimaksud Eren hanya dipasang ditengah tembok, dan temboknya itu tidak menyatu dengan tangga di sayap kanan dan disayap kiri, seperti ada ruang kosong dibalik lukisan itu, kenapa ia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya?

"Idemu tidak buruk, Eren…" Ujar Levi, Eren tersenyum lebar dipuji oleh Levi, Levi kembali mengacak rambut Eren, sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga dibalik pintu _'Emergency',_ ia yakin dengan jalan yang lebih aman ini, mereka lebih cepat sampai dari gerombolan musuh. Levi mengecek kantong serut ditangannya, ada lima buah granat kecil yang sanggup melumpuhkan satu lantai, Levi berencana ia akan meledakkan tempat ini sehingga orang – orang dibawah tanah tidak bisa kabur, itupun kalau mereka tidak memiliki jalan alternative keluar.

Sampai di lantai bawah, Levi menarik Eren kebelakangnya, bocah ini terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa mengenai situasinya sekarang. Suara orang mengobrol terdengar dibalik pintu '_Emergency'_ ini, Levi mengintip, indera penglihatannya yang setajam elang itu melihat dua orang bertubuh besar, membawa senapan panjang. Dugaannya tepat, target utamanya sudah memprediksi ia akan datang.

Levi tidak akan mundur, ia keluarkan panah silver yang ujungnya dilumuri cairan beracun, ia hempaskan panah itu mengenai salah satu kaki penjaga didepan pintu itu, yang satunya panik, ia arahkan senapannya ke segala arah.

'_Amateur_…' Levi mendengus, Ia lemparkan panahnya lagi ke orang itu, dalam hitungan detik, mereka terkapar dengan mulut berbusa.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan senjata ini dari tadi, Paman?"

"Karena jumlah panahku terbatas dan tidak bisa digunakan selalu, Eren, berhenti memanggilku-"

_**DOOOR DOOOR! **_

Suara senapan diluncurkan terdengar dari belakang. "Oh, Shit! Berlindung dibelakangku, Eren!" Levi menarik tangan kecil nan hangat itu dengan sekuat tenaga, berlari di koridor yang panjang sampai menemukan ruangan untuk rapat terbuka.

'Sial, kita ketahuan…' Nafas mereka beradu, Eren mengira dirinya sudah ditembak habis – habisan oleh orang – orang jahat itu, Levi memegang kedua bahunya. "Eren, sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini-"

"Heeh! Aku tidak mau sendiri!" Pekik Eren panik, ia mulai manja kepada orang asing ini.

"Dengar dulu, Eren, kau bisa mati kalau terus – terusan ikut denganku!" Bentak Levi, Eren merenggut, ia menahan tangisnya.

Levi mendesah panjang, ia keluarkan peta kecilnya lagi. "Begini, aku alihkan perhatian mereka sampai ruangan dapur, kamu berjalan kesini dan bawa tas ini-" Levi melemparkan kantung serutnya kepada Eren, " Dan bersembunyi di pot besar dekat lukisan, kau bisa kan?"

Eren mengangguk pelan, entah apa yang mendorong Levi untuk mempercayai bocah berumur 7 tahun ini, tapi ia bisa melihat kobaran api semangat dan tekad dimata hijau itu.

"Bagus, Kuharap kau sanggup melakukan ini, Eren, aku mempercayaimu." Levi mengelus kepalanya, wajah Eren memerah lagi, tapi senyumannya menunjukan ia bangga, ia senang diberi kepercayaan penuh kepada Eren.

Ia berguling keluar ketika membuka pintu, menembaki gerombolan anak buah musuhnya, mereka berbalik dan mengejar pemuda yang berlari kearah dapur itu, setelah koridor itu sudah sepi, Eren keluar sambil mengendap – ngendap, berjalan menuju ruang depan sambil melihat peta kecil.

Levi sampai di dapur yang sepi, hanya ada mayat dan simpahan darah dimana – mana, seperti difilm horror, sekarang Levi akan menambah jumlah mayat di ruangan ini.

"ITU DIA!" Pekik salah satu anak buah yang beraksen Meksiko, dilihat dari semua anak buah, rata – rata mereka berkulit gelap sambil berbicara bahasa Spanyol, mungkin imigran gelap yang direkrut.

"Baiklah, kalian semua maju." Ujar Levi sambil memberi kode maju, Levi menghitung orang – orang yang mengepungnya, ada sekitar 13 orang, Levi menarik dua sembilah pisau yang panjang itu, cukup menebas satu daging ayam.

Tanpa aba – aba, mereka menembak Levi secara bertubi – tubi, dengan kemampuan Levi yang diluar batas manusia normal, ia menangkis semua peluru yang mengarah kepadanya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dihitung. Gila memang, tapi itulah Levi, _Leviathan_.

"Dia gila!" Pekik salah satu anak buah, separuh anak buah terkena peluru tangkisannya, mereka maju dengan pisau belati di tangan mereka, kini Levi tidak segan – segan menahan hasrat membunuhnya.

Hanya ada satu alasan ia bisa melakukan ini semua, Eren tidak ada disisinya.

Sisi liarnya bisa bebas keluar sekarang.

Tiga orang maju, ketiganya meluncurkan belatinya, Levi menundukan badannya, menggores tulang kering mereka, ketiganya tumbang, Levi menendang dua orang yang mulai bangkit, lalu membacok dadanya tanpa segan, satu orang dibelakangnya hendak menusuknya, tapi Levi tangkis dengan pisau miliknya, lalu ia cabut pisau yang ditancapnya tadi dan mulai menusuk perut lawan didepannya, tak cukup ditusuk, ia gorek dari kiri ke kanan, sampai badannya terbagi dua.

Sisa tiga orang, badan mereka bergetar melihat rekan mereka di bunuh tak manusiawi oleh Levi, Levi melompat dan memotong tangan anak buah yang berbadan kekar, pria itu berteriak histeris, darah mengucur deras dari tangan itu. Ketika orang yang berbadan kurus maju, Levi menggorek lehernya sampai kepalanya putus dengan simpelnya, darah bercucuran sampai terkena bajunya.

"Cih, Kotor…" Hanya kata – kata itu yang terucap, hanya tersisa satu orang, yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali, ia seakan terhipnotis oleh mata Levi yang terlihat iblis itu, Levi selesai menjilat tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan darah, rasanya tidak enak.

"J-Jangan!"

Levi tidak memedulikan pekikannya, ia angkat pisaunya tinggi – tinggi, membiarkan pisau berlapis silver itu jatuh ke kepala orang Meksiko itu, kepalanya terbelah sampai menunjukan otaknya yang berwarna merah muda berlumuran darah itu.

Levi tertawa kencang saat itu.

* * *

Sedangkan, bocah kecil itu tengah menunggu di pot besar, badannya muat masuk kedalam pot besar itu, ia bosan menunggu, tapi tak ingin mengecewakan idola dadakannya itu. Suara grasak gusuk berasal dari pintu kiri membuatnya gelisah, takut ada orang yang menemukannya, mukanya berubah cerah ketika Levi datang ke tempatnya.

"Bocah.." Eren mengintip diantara pot besar itu, Levi menahan diri untuk tidak ketawa, Eren terlihat TERLALU imut diantara rumput itu, seperti Thumbelina, Hello, Earth to Levi?

Levi mengangkat bocah itu dengan menarik ransel, Eren takjub melihat Levi bisa mengangkat dirinya dengan mudah dengan tinggi dibawah rata – rata itu, tak sadar dirinya diangkat seperti dipermainkan oleh Levi.

"Eng, P-Paman turunin aku!" Pinta Eren, Levi mendengus dan menaruhnya, ia mengikuti Levi berjalan kearah lukisan, lukisan yang agak vulgar buat anak dibawah umur, Levi menutup matanya Eren.

"K-Kenapa!?"

"Kau masih terlalu kecil melihat ini, bocah" Ujar Levi, walau sebenarnya ia hanya ingin modusan saja kepada Eren yang super imut ini. Eren menurut dan membalikkan badannya, menutup matanya sendiri, seperti bermain 'Petak Umpet'.

Levi mengetuk – ngetuk dinding berwarna merah di sekitar lukisan itu, suara ketukan terdengar hampa, seperti ada ruangan kosong dibalik _wallpaper _itu, perlahan ia menuruni lukisan yang besar itu tanpa menimbulkan suara, membalikkan supaya Eren tidak melihat. Hanya ada brangkas didepan mereka.

"Paman tahu kode ini?" Tanya Eren penasaran, Levi tidak menjawab, ia keluarkan alat lain yang dilengkapi kabel, ia pasangkan kabel itu ke colokan kabel terdekat.

"Itu apa, Paman?' Tanya Eren, Levi masih mendiamkannya, ia sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop kecilnya, lalu alat yang berbentuk buku itu mengeluarkan suatu kode, Levi cepat – cepat mencabut kabel yang terpasang itu, ia ketik kodenya di kunci yang berbentuk kalkulator yang tertempel di brangkas itu, memecahkan kode adalah salah satu keahliannya.

Eren menganggap pahlawannya ini sangat jenius sampai bisa membuka pintu besi ini, kekagumannya Eren bertambah, ia memekik girang ketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Paman hebat! Aku kagum-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang membawa senapan dibelakang Levi, Eren hendak memeringati Levi, tapi orang itu sudah meluncuri senjatanya duluan.

"AWA-"

_**DOORRRRR**_

Levi langsung menangkis peluru itu dengan pisau favoritnya dengan gerakan refleks, Ia mendorong Eren untuk berlindung di balik pot.

Eren melihat secara detail bagaimana Levi menangkis semua peluru yang diluncurkan oleh orang berkulit hitam itu, setelah ia kehabisan amunisi, Levi berlari kearah musuhnya, mendorong dia ke balik ruangan yang terbuka disampingnya, Eren tidak bisa melihat aksi selanjutnya.

Yang pasti, Eren sudah menjadi penggemar berat yang resmi.

Levi kembali dengan baju penuh darah, ia lupa untuk membersihkan dirinya, Eren berlari kepadanya sambil panic.

"P-Paman tidak apa – apa!? Kenapa b-banyak darah dibadan paman!? Paman berdarah-"

"Diam, bocah, aku tidak terluka," Levi mengelap pisaunya yang penuh dengan darah, plus lengan dan kulitnya.

"Uuuh, seandainya aku bisa bantu paman…" Keluh Eren, mukanya tampak kecewa, kecewa dengan diri sendirinya. Levi sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Eren, ia mengelus kepalanya.

"Pertama, kau masih kecil, Eren, bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri sudah sangat membantu, Kedua kebersihan itu penting, jadi jangan lupa membersihkan dirimu setelah ini-"

Cup. Levi mencium kening Eren.

"Ketiga, Berhenti memanggilku Paman, namaku Levi,"

Muka Eren memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ia menyembunyikan mukanya dengan kedua tangan sambil mengangguk pelan. Levi menyalakan senter kecilnya, menerangi ruangan rahasia dibalik pintu brangkas itu.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku, tidak ada yang menjamin kau akan selamat, Eren, jadi tentukan pilihanmu…" Eren menatap mata Levi begitu lekat, seakan Levi bisa membaca tekad Eren yang begitu kuat.

"Aku ikut! L-Lagipula Ayahku belum ketemu…"Sudah jelas Eren belum menyerah, Levi hanya menghela nafas, ia harus siap direpotkan lagi, mereka berdua menelusuri tangga bawah yang begitu gelap, mungkin sengaja supaya penglihatan mereka dilumpuhkan, ketika sampai dilantai dasarnya, pintu brangkas itu menutup sendiri, mungkin sudah disetel akan menutup sendiri dalam beberapa menit.

Levi mengeluarkan kacamata yang berwarna hitam. "Kenapa S-Sir Levi memakai kacamata itu?" Tanya Eren spontan, Levi menyalakan '_Night Visionnya'_. Melihat disekitar mereka dikelilingi tumpukan barang dalam bentuk boks kayu.

"Untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, Eren, pegang ini.." Levi memberikan senter candangan kepada Eren, secara refleks, Eren langsung menggenggam tangannya, seperti ia tak ingin tersesat, Levi hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan bocah yang bikin badannya berdesir aneh.

Levi mencoba buka salah satu kotak kayu itu, isinya hanya ada obat –obatan tak dikenal. 'Sepertinya ini narkoba…' Pikirnya, ia memberi penyinaran diatasnya, hanya ada langit yang dilapisi beton paling keras, tidak terlihat tanda – tanda pintu masuk.

'Apa kita salah masuk?'

"H-Hey, Sir Levi! Lihat ini!" Eren menyinari dinding atas, ada jalan pintas lewat ventilasi udara, hanya saja tingginya melampaui batas tinggi Levi, Levi bisa menerima tantangan itu. 'Siapa takut…'

Levi mendorong dua boks kayu yang bertumpuk ke dinding ventilasi itu, Eren membantu mendorong boks itu, Levi geli melihat Eren yang serba ingin berguna itu.

"Ayo, Eren, injak tanganku lalu naik kesini," Ujar Levi sambil berpose siap melemparkan Eren, Eren rag karena ia belum pernah mencoba itu sebelumnya.

"Umm..Sir Levi-"

"Eren, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Desis Levi, Eren tahu ia akan menyusahkannya jika ia masih ragu – ragu, dengan seluruh kebranian ia melompat dan menginjak kepalan dua tangan itu, lalu menginjak bahunya dengan sepatu merahnya. Hup, Ia berhasil masuk.

"Bagus, kau duluan saja, aku menyusul," Ujar Levi, ia menaiki dua boks itu dengan perlahan, ia sadar berat badannya bisa membuat kayu itu jebol, jadi tanpa memakan banyak waktu, ia menginjak boks – boks itu lalu melompat ke ventilasi secepat rusa melompat.

"S-Sir Levi!" Rupanya Eren menunggu, Ketika Levi berhasil masuk, ia menyuruh Eren jalan duluan, Eren tidak protes, ia jalani perintah sang 'polisi' idolanya.

Ada kesalahan fatal yang dibuat Levi, ia seharusnya naik duluan sebelum Eren. Kenapa? Masalahnya hanya satu, Eren yang berjalan merangkak didepan membuat pikiran Levi tidak fokus, sepertinya mengambil keputusan membawa Eren tidak membawa keberuntungan, malah seksualitasnya bisa berubah kalau terus – terusan dengan bocah erotis ini.

'Sadarlah, Levi, kau masih normal… Kau tidak tertarik dengan bokong imut itu' Umpat Levi berkali – kali, mau tidak mau ia harus melihat kedepan, melihat bokong milik bocah itu terus – terusan bergoyang, membuat pikirannya semakin kotor, dan Levi benci kotor, tapi mengapa 'kotor' yang ini membuatnya bergairah?

'Aaargh! Aku bukan penjahat kelamin, aku bukan pedofil, aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah ini, aku tidak tertarik-" Tiba – tiba Eren berhenti jalan, otomatis wajahnya Levi mendarat dibokong bocah berumur 7 tahun itu.

'Empuk….Tidak buruk…'

"S-Sir Levi! Ada orang didepan!" Kata Eren, bisikan Eren membuat Levi sadar, ia mundurkan sedikit badannya, didepan Eren memang sudah sampai ditempat tujuan tapi adasuara beberapa orang sedang mengobrol.

"Kau dengar? Penyusup itu sudah menghabisi 20 orang! Dan sekarang orang – orang bagian pengawasan tidak bisa melacaknya!"

"Sebelumnya Bos sudah mengirim 30 orang dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang balik!"

"Hey! Kalian!" Seseorang datang keruangan yang sempit itu. "Bos memanggil kita untuk beraksi sekarang!"

"Baiklah, siapapun dia ayo kita habisi!"

Seketika ruangan itu kosong, terdengar suara orang berlari – lari di koridor, sepertinya masih ada beberapa puluh orang lagi di bagian bawah tanah ini.

'Mereka tidak melewati pintu brankas ini… Hm, mungkin ada jalan alternative yang lain lagi…' Pikir Levi. Pemuda itu mendorong Eren untuk maju, Eren membuka ventilasi dengan sangat berisik.

"Eren, kau ingin kita ketahuan?"

"M-Maaf! Jendela ini begitu kuat!" Eren gemetaran melihat tingginya ventilasi dengan lantai, tapi ia penjamkan mata dan lompat kebawah, diikuti Levi yang sudah pro melompat dari ketinggian manapun.

"Aduh!" Masalah datang lagi.

Levi menghampiri Eren yang sedang memegang pergelangan kakinya. "S-Sepertinya terkilir.." Ujar Eren sambil menahan tangisnya, Levi membuka sarung tangannya, menyuruh Eren membuka sepatu merah dan kaus kaki usangnya.

"Ugh, kau harus sering mencuci kaki, Eren,"

Eren memerah malu. "I-Iya-"

"Dan kaus kaki ini harus dicuci,"

Entah ia harus kecewa apa senang diperhatikan oleh idolanya yang mendadak cerewet seperti pembantunya dirumah.

"Aaah! S-Sakit!"

"Tahan, Eren, kau ingin ini sembuh, kan?" Eren mengangguk, sekuat tenaga ia tahan perih dan tangisnya.

"Uuuh…Aaah! Eng! Ahhn…P-Pelan – pelan, Aaah!"

'Desahannya tidak buruk juga' Levi sengaja memberi pijatan yang agak menekan walau ia tahu Eren akan kesakitan lebih.

Lebih dari lima belas menit, kakinya sudah bisa digerakan lagi, Levi baluti perban dari kantung P3K mini miliknya, Eren takjub dengan kantong serut milik Levi yang serba ajaib, ia menganggap kantungnya sama seperti kantung ajaib Doraemon.

"Sudah, Eren, sekarang kita lanjutkan misi ini,"

Eren berdiri dan mengikuti Levi yang sedang membuka pintu perlahan, dikoridor yang serba putih disinari lampu alarm berwarna merah itu memberi kesan ia berada di sebuah labotarium. Mereka berjalan mengendap – endap sampai di pertigaan, Levi mengarahkan pistol Hecler and Koch USP kesegala arah, tidak ada tanda – tanda orang lewat.

Tak tahan dengan kesunyian ini, Eren mulai bertanya berbagai hal macam,

"Sir Levi tinggalnya dimana?"

"Sir Levi umurnya berapa?"

"Sir Levi suka film apa?"

"Sir Levi suka dengan binatang?"

"Sir-"

"Eren, sekali lagi kau nanya, akan kutembak kau."

Gulp, 'Pak polisi yang galak…' Eren memutuskan diam sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Eren yang tidak sabaran bosan melihat koridor yang berwarna putih, rasanya ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, Eren teringat dengan sekumpulan orang itu. "Kira – kira mereka pergi kemana ya?" Gumam Eren.

"Entahlah, simpan rasa ingin tahumu dan ikuti aku, bocah." Perintah Levi, ia belok kekiri dan berlari sepanjang koridor untuk memasuki ruangan yang memiliki tulisan "STAFF ONLY".

Tidak ada yang spesial diruangan itu, hanya ada loker dan meja dengan tiga kursi berwarna putih, serba putih. Membuat Levi muak, Eren membuka lokernya satu persatu, memeriksa setiap barang diloker.

"Oi, bocah, jangan ambil yang aneh – aneh," Ujar Levi yang sedang mengambil foto gambar peta di ruangan itu, tapi Eren tidak menggubris, ia terus mencari barang yang mungkin bisa membantu Levi.

"Sir Levi, ini apa?"

Eren memegang Dildo yang memiliki panjang 19 cm, Levi langsung menyambar benda laknat itu dan menyembunyikannya.

"Itu mainan… orang dewasa,"

"Orang dewasa punya mainan juga ya?" Tanya Eren dengan polosnya, seakan menguji keimanan Levi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Iya benar, Eren, kalau kau sudah dewasa akan kuajarkan bagaimana bermain dengan mainan itu," Bujuk Levi dengan sangat modusnya, Eren hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sebelum Eren menemukan barang aneh – aneh lagi, ia keluar sambil menggandeng anak itu untuk tidak terpisah, sekitar 30 menit mereka sampai dan belum menemukan siapa – siapa, Levi mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

'Di peta tadi, ruang pengawasan itu berada di sector 0-7, sedangkan kita berada di sector 0-3, berarti kita harus melewati 4 sektor untuk mencapai kesana'

Levi terus membungkam semua kamera yang ia temui dengan cara menembaki kamera pengawas dengan jarum kecil yang ia buat, mengirim gelombang elektromagnetik untuk menghentikan operasi kamera itu.

"Kereeen! Peralatan Sir Levi canggih seperti di film Man in Black!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan alien – alien itu, Eren," Sanggah Levi tidak setuju, ia mengawasi dinding koridor, tidak ada kamera pengawasan lagi ketika sudah sampai diujung, lagi – lagi rasa aneh ini muncul lagi.

"Ini pintu apa ya?" Eren berjalan mendahului Levi dan menyentuh pintu yang lebar itu, ia sering lihat pintu spesial ini di markas militer atau di labotarium milik pemerintah di film – film barat.

"Eren! Jangan sentuh-"

Terlambat.

Pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan, dan Eren berlari memasuki ruangan itu, mau tidak mau, Levi mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil siaga memegang pistolnya.

Didalam ruangan itu sangat gelap, Levi menduga ruangan itu berisi barang pasokan seperti narkotika dan rempah – rempah yang dijual illegal, tapi dugaannya salah, ketika Eren memencet tombol berwarna merah di dekat pintu.

"Eren, jangan sembarang-"

_PIP_

Seluruh lampu diruangan ini menyala, Levi tak bisa melupakan hal yang ia lihat didepan mata. Tubuh – tubuh orang dioperasi bagaikan tikus percobaan, berbagai organ di pajang di rak – rak, banyak peralatan yang tak ikenal di pajang disebelah pasien yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

Seketika tubuh Eren gemetaran, ia jadi teringat dengan film horror dimana orang – orang ini akan bangkit menjadi hantu penasaran atau zombie, Ia menarik – narik kaos hitamnya Levi, tapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming.

Ia malah merasa nostalgia dengan sesuatu, dirinya yang dipungut oleh panti asuhan yang tidak berbobot tidak pernah tahu asal usulnya darimana, ia hanya menganggap orang tuanya membuangnya, tapi dengan kenyataan yang sekarang ia hadapi, sekarang ia mendapat satu pecahan mengenai asal – usulnya.

"S-Sir, ayo kita balik-"

"Diam, Eren, Ini salahmu kita sampai kesini, jadi tunggu sebentar," Levi berjalan mendekati mayat – mayat itu, Eren yang super ketakutan mau tidak mau mengikutinya dari belakang.

Levi membuka tirai yang membatasi setiap pasien yang tak bernyawa satu persatu, Eren yang tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya hanya bisa mengikuti sambil menahan pipis.

"Sir! H-hati – hati! Mayat itu bisa hidup!"

"Eren, kau kebanyakan nonton film, mana ada Zombie yang hidup disini? Kau sudah mati duluan." Levi tidak menggubris peringatan khayalan Eren dan terus memeriksa setiap mayat yang ia lihat, kematian mereka berbagai macam, ada yang terkena reaksi kimia, ada yang kehabisan darah, ada juga yang mati lemas, dan lain – lain. Tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan, tanda bekas yang berada di leher mereka, dan Levi memiliki tanda yang sama juga.

Brag!

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang masih tinggal di bagian sini, Levi langsung menarik Eren untuk bersembunyi diantara rak, dan membiarkan petugas yang memakai baju suit putih memasuki ruangan terlarang ini.

"Siapa yang membuka kamar ini?" Gumam orang itu, ia memencet sesuatu di samping pintu dan pintu besar itu otomatis tertutup.

Tidak melihat tanda – tanda orang lain datang, Levi berjalan perlahan tanpa suara sampai petugas itu tidak menyadarinya, ia keluarkan pisau belati dan menggorek lehernya tanpa permisi.

"Khhh! Aaaarghhh!"

Darah bercucuran dimana – mana, sampai titik darah penghabisan, Levi mengelap tangannya dan pisaunya, Eren keluar dari persembunyian, ia tidak menanyakan kenapa gaya bertarungnya begitu sadis, bahkan lebih dari film, tapi ia tahu yang ia hadapi adalah realita.

Levi mengeluarkan handphonenya yang memiliki resolusi kamera yang bagus dan mengambil foto – foto setiap detail ruangan ini, sepertinya fetish dia tentang hal yang mengerikan sedang kumat.

"S-Sir, kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum ketahuan-"

"Eren, jangan ganggu kesenanganku, kalau mau, kau duluan saja." UJar Levi tidak peduli, ia mulai mengambil foto – foto organ yang dipajang didalam tabung aneh itu.

Eren tidak mengerti maksud kesenangan dari kata Levi apa, tapi ia menganggap yang Levi lakukan sekarang adalah mengambil bukti untuk kasus ini.

Setelah selesai, Levi mulai mencari sesuatu di tubuh petugas yang ia bunuh, ia hanya menemukan kartu petugas dan senapan api, ia ambil keduanya.

"Eng… Eren, bagaimana kau membuka pintu ini tadi?" Tanya Levi yang baru sadar tidak ada gesekan kartu dibagian kunci itu.

"Eh? Aku hanya menyentuh layar sentuh ini dengan sidik jariku," Eren mengulang apa yang ia lakukan sebelum masuk.

Levi cukup terkejut melihat reaksi pintu yang terbuka ketika disentuh Eren, sepertinya Ayahnya bekerja di bagian sini, dan bagian kunci itu menggunakan sidik dan DNA untuk bisa masuk, semuanya masuk akal kenapa Eren bisa terdampar disini.

Mereka berdua keluar dengan mengendap – endap, situasinya beda dari yang sebelumnya, lampu alarmnya mulai berputar cepat meski tidak berbunyi,

Levi membuka peta yang ia foto, ia melihat ruangan sang pemilik labotarium ini tinggal dua blok dari pintu mereka, tapi rencananya buyar ketika Eren menarik kaos hitamnya lagi.

"Eng, Sir Levi…. Aku ingin pipis…."

Seandainya ia membawa pampers, mungkin tidak repot membawa bocah ini.

* * *

Levi tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel, terdengar suara air mengucur dari sebelahnya, dilihat dari lama suaranya, ia sudah menahan sedari tadi.

"Um, Sir Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Sir Levi sendiri disini?"

"Karena aku bekerja sendiri."

'Kerja seperti detektif? Wow!' Eren menarik tuas di samping toiletnya, air berputar di toilet berputar.

"Kalau kamu kenapa bisa sendiri?" Tanya Levi balik, ia sedang mengisi amunisi setiap senjata yang ia bawa.

"Karena Ayahku bilang ia ada pekerjaan penting dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkanku, jadi aku ikut Ayah kesini, ia sendiri bilang kelak aku akan bekerja disini kalau sudah dewasa nanti," Oceh Eren, Levi mengangguk pelan.

Eren keluar dan mencuci tangannya, Levi kembali menaruh semua peralatannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibumu?" Tanya Levi, sekedar basa – basi.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu…" Jawab Eren jujur, terdengar nada sedih dari suaranya.

Levi merasa bersalah menanyakan hal sensitive kepadanya, ia mengusap kepalanya. "Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah bertemu orang tuaku,"

"Eh!?" Pekik Eren, terkejut mengtahui situasi keluarga idolanya yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, kau harus kuat menghadapi ini,"

"Un! Tentu saja!" Jawab Eren dengan semangat, Levi tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berdua perlahan keluar dari toilet yang bergambar pria berwarna biru, terdengar suara orang berlari dari ujung koridor kiri, mereka menunggu kumpulan orang itu berjalan keluar. Eren yang mengintip melihat seseorang memakai baju jas putih dan berambut coklat panjang dengan wajah yang ia kenali.

"AYAH!" Eren teriak memanggil ayahnya, ia berlari kearah petugas itu. Levi yang melihat Eren mulai bertindak seenaknya, kesal dan menyusulnya.

"AYAAHH! Ini Ereeeenn! Ayaaahh!"

Levi berhasil menangkap bocah itu dan menarik bersembunyi di dinding, menutup mulut Eren.

"Bocah, kalau kau benar – benar merusak-"

"Hey! Ada suara dari sana!" Teriakan dari musuh terdengar di balik dinding. "Tch.." Mau tidak mau Levi harus melarikan diri, mereka berdua berlari kembali ke Sektor 03.

Keduanya kehabisan nafas untuk berlari, mereka memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di ruangan bagian terowongan air, berkat bantuan kartu petugas yang ia pegang. Levi memeriksa ruangan dengan senternya.

'Tempat ini bisa mengarah ke jalan keluar…'

"Eren, lebih baik kau keluar lewat sini," Eren terkejut dengan perintah Levi, "T-Tapi bukankah kita mencari Ayahku?"

"Eren, misi ini berbahaya dan aku tidak ingin kau bertindak gegabah seperti tadi, lebih baik kau-"

"Tidak mau! Sir Levi sudah berjanji, bukan? Tugasnya polisi-"

"EREN!"

Bocah itu menutup mulutnya, sadar yang ia hadapi bukanlah main - main, Levi hampir saja membongkar pekerjaan aslinya, ia mengusap pundak Eren.

"Dengar, Ada saatnya kita harus memilih pilihan tanpa kita sesali, jadi, aku berharap kamu bisa memilih jalan ini untuk yang terbaik," Ujar Levi, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu perhatian kepada Eren, walau hidup dan matinya dia tidak berpengaruh terhadap kehidupannya…. Mungkin?

Eren merenggut, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, Levi mendengus, ia keluarkan pistolnya dan bersiaga ketika ia menggesek kartu di kunci otomatis itu.

"Maaf, aku mau mencari ayahku sendiri." Ujar Eren sebelum lari keluar, meninggalkan Levi.

"Eren!...Shit," Levi tidak mengejar Eren kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk melupakan Eren dan melanjutkan misi sebenarnya.

Levi melihat peta sekali lagi, kali ini ia sudah berada di sector 07, rencananya, ia lumpuhkan badan pengawasan dan melihat lokasi dimana target utamanya berada, tak peduli berapa musuh yang ia temui, ia habisi sampai tidak ada nyawa tersisa.

"Ugh…" Suasana hati Levi kacau, tidak mengerti sebabnya dari apa, ia seharusnya menikmati membantai setiap manusia yang ia hadapi, tapi ia merasa kacau untuk kali ini.

'Tidak mungkin…. Bocah itu bukan apa –apa bagiku…'

Levi berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan bocah bersurai coklat itu, ia terus menerobos sampai ke pintu pengawasan, banyak orang yang berjas putih sedang mengawasi layar dari kamera pengawas, Levi mencari orang yang disebut Ayah oleh Eren.

'Maaf, Eren, aku tidak jamin untuk tidak membunuh ayahmu…'

Levi habisi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, rata – rata mereka tidak mempunya senjata, hanya bisa memohon untuk tidak dibunuh, sialnya Levi berdiri di pintu keluar satu – satunya, dengan menghabisi 17 peluru yang ia miliki, semua orang tumbang ditembak olehnya.

'Tch, terlalu gampang…' Levi mengecek korban satu persatu yang masih bernafas, lalu ia tusuk dengan pisau miliknya dan mencabik – cabik badannya hingga ruangan itu dibanjiri darah.

Levi seharusnya senang hobi membunuhnya bisa disalurkan dengan tidak adanya bocah itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa hampa berpisah dengan Eren seperti itu, apakah ia begitu spesial?

'Eren… dimana kau…'

Mata Levi kini fokus melihat kamera pengawasan, hanya di Sektor 05 yang tidak rusak kameranya, ia berharap Eren tidak tertangkap atau dibunuh oleh para penjaga itu. Karena terlalu fokusnya, ia tidak mendengar seseorang datang dibelakang sambil membawa pukulan besi yang ia ambil sembarang.

_**BUUUGH! **_

Tepat mengenai kepala Levi, ia ambruk jatuh di kursi beroda.

"D-Dasar Bajingan! Kubunuh kau!" Ujar orang dibelakangnya, rupanya ada sisa satu orang yang belum ia bunuh.

'Ugh, Kepalaku….' Levi yang kepalanya pusing berat tidak bisa fokus membalas perlakuan orang didepannya, samar – samar ia melihat orang sedang mengangkat tongkat besinya tinggi – tinggi, perlahan tangan kanannya menarik pisau yang ia simpan di kaki kanannya.

"Hrgghhh-Aaargh!"

Semprotan air mengalihkan perhatiannya, Levi terbelalak melihat seorang bocah tengah menyemprot orang yang hampir membunuhnya.

"R-rasakan ini!" Ujar bocah yang familiar suaranya.

"Argh! Persetan, kau bocah!" Kini pria itu mau memukul Eren dengan tongkat besi itu, Levi bangkit dan langsung menusuk pria itu dengan pisaunya tepat di jantung dari belakang, deru nafas Levi begitu memburu, tak ingin bocah ini terbunuh didepannya.

Eren terjatuh dan syok melihat pembunuhan yang terjadi didepan matanya. Levi tahu dia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Eren-"

"Ugh…. S-Sir Levi-" Bocah itu mulai menangis, Ah, Levi lupa kalau Eren masih berumur 7 tahun, belum saatnya ia melihat hal mengerikan didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Reaksi Eren jauh berbeda dari dugaan Levi, Eren langsung memeluknya begitu erat, sampai Levi bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Eren yang begitu hangat, ia mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Huhuhu…Sir Levi hampir saja….. M-Maafkan aku yang sudah s-seenaknya, Hiks…"

Eren menangis karena merasa bersalah dan takut melihat Levi mati didepannya, Levi berjongkok dan mulai menghapus air mata yang membanjiri di pipinya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis," Ujar Levi, bukannya tidak tega, tapi suara tangisannya membuat telinganya berdengung.

Eren masih menangis, tidak mendengar perkataannya, Levi yang tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk drama kecil – kecilan bersama, dan lagi, bibir merah itu begitu menggoda.

_CUP_

Ups, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"Hng!" Eren terkejut bibirnya ditempel oleh benda asing, bibir bersuhu dingin milik Levi. Levi memenjamkan mata dan menikmati setiap inci bibir lembut itu, ia memang melakukan tindak kriminal, tapi mau apa lagi? Ia sudah menjadi buronan kelas dunia.

Anehnya Eren tidak menolak, mungkin karena terlalu kaget sampai tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, Levi mengakhiri ciuman pertamanya Eren dengan lembut.

"Sudah berhenti?" Tanya Levi, wajah Eren yang memerah seperti tomat membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu, Eren masih _space out_ untuk beberapa saat.

Levi membaca laporan dan dokumentasi yang memiliki lambing yang sama dengan lambing perusahaan bermana "Green Unicorn", ia penasaran dengan proyek apa yang mereka lakukan. Levi membaca detail setiap lembar kertas dengan kecepatan membaca yang luar biasa, ia menyimpulkan labotarium ini sedang membuat manusia yang super kuat dengan memiliki berbagai macam kemampuan.

'_Hanya ada satu percobaan yang berhasil, ia lahir pada tanggal 25 Desember 1988, sayangnya menghilang dibawa pergi oleh kedua orang tua ini, orang tuanya tertangkap dan dijadikan bahan eksperimen sampai menembus nafas terakhir, subjek yang lolos tidak berhasil diketemukan.' _

Ia melihat tanda tangan atas nama 'Grisha Jaeger' di ujung dokumen plus ada foto pemilik nama itu disudut kanan bawah, satu target lagi yang harus ia bunuh, untuk kepentingan pribadi.

'Jadi orang – orang disini mengutak – ngatik badanku dan membunuh orang tuaku? Hm, mereka harus dibalas, semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.'

Selembaran yang ia dapat menunjukan alasan mengapa para jutawan berkumpul dirumah pemilik perusahaan 'Green Unicorn' ini. Mereka sedang mengadakan pameran senjata biologis yang dapat memicu perang dunia ketiga.

Levi kembali menghadap Eren, ia tidak panik atau takut melihat mayat bergelimpangan, ia tebak ayahnya bukan disini, Eren sibuk mengisi pistol airnya. "Aku punya ide baik untuk pistolmu, Eren." Levi mengambil pistolnya airnya, membuka tabung yang memiliki tulisan "Bensin" dan mengisi air yang seperti minyak berwarna oranye.

"Semprot ini dan aku lempar korek api ini, bum! Ia akan terbakar,"

"Wah! Ide yang bagus, Sir Levi!" Eren memandang kagum pistolnya.

"Ingat! Jangan sampai bocor dan jauhkan dari api," Eren mengangguk, ia taruh pistolnya ke dalam tas ransel berbentuk titan.

"Dan aku ingin kau memakai ini," Levi memberikan pistol bertipe HS2000 yang sudah diisi pelurunya, Eren memgang pistolnya sambil bergemetar, entah ia terlalu senang diperbolehkan memegang pistol beneran atau takut menarik pelatuk itu.

"Mungkin untuk anak kecil ini susah, tapi kuajarkan caranya," Levi berjongkok dan memegang kedua tangan Eren, bukan modus sebenarnya, lalu meletakkan tangan mungil itu dengan benar.

"Kau harus berpegang kuat karena kekuatan pistol itu besar untukmu, lalu buka kedua matamu dan fokus apa yang ingin kau tembak,"

Eren fokus melihat botol alcohol yang ditaruh di pinggir meja, ia mengangguk pelan. "Dan tarik pelatuk in perlahan, kalau yakin langsung tarik," Bisik Levi, Eren merasa sedikit geli dengan bisikan ditelinganya, tapi ia berusaha untuk fokus.

**DOOOR! **

Tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Bagus, bocah, kau berbakat membidik." Levi memujinya sambil mengusap bagaikan memberi pujian kepada anjing, Eren senyum sambil melompat – lompat girang.

"Tapi ingat, Eren, jangan sekali – kali mencoba ketika kau berhasil keluar, ya? Aku tidak ingin kamu menjadi buronan saat remaja" Nasehat Levi diserap Eren dengan baik – baik, tentu ia tidak ingin mengecewakan 'Idola'nya.

"Sir, Levi…"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Heichou' ?"

Levi berpikir sejenak, entah ia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari sebutan namanya, ia mengangguk, satu panggilan nickname untuknya tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Keadaan sepi karena sebagian anak buah sudah dihabisi oleh Levi, mereka bisa lolos kembali ke sector 5, disana masih ada beberapa penjaga yang masih hidup. Menyadari nyawa bosnya bahaya, mereka mengumpul didekat pintu masuk kamar Bos.

'Sial, aku terlambat sampai sini, bagaimana cara mengalihkan perhatian mereka….' Levi melirik ke Eren, bisa saja ia berlari mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan Eren menembak mereka dari jauh, cuman resikonya tinggi, belum lagi akurasi penembakan Eren tidak 100% tepat, tapi patut dicoba.

"Eren, kau akan menembak orang – orang yang mengejarku dari sini, kau mengerti?"

"R-Roger, Heichou!"

Meski Eren terlihat agak panik, ia coba menyanggupi, Lei turun dan mulai menembak para petugas dari segala arah, dari belakang, gerombolan orang berjumlah tujuh mengejar dari belakang, Eren melihat mereka, dengan tangan bergetaran, ia tembaki semua orang yang menyerang Levi dari belakang.

**DOOR DOOR!**

Dugaan Levi tepat, hanya 4 orang terkena tembakannya meski tidak mengenai titik fatal, sebagian orang sadar ada yang menembak dari belakang dan mereka berbalik arah berlari ke tempat Eren bersembunyi.

"Aaaah! Heichou!" Pekik Eren, Levi berbalik arah dan melemparkan panah yang tersisa yang dimilikinya, Set. Satu, dua orang tumbang, yang terakhir ia lemparkan pisaunya dan sukses menancap di punggung, jatuh tepat didepan Eren.

"Eren, kau bersembunyi sebentar, biar ku'beres'kan bagian sini…" Perintah Levi sambil mengeluarkan pisau satunya, satu persatu ia bacok badannya sampai berkeping – keping, belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, semua orang ia habisi sampai tidak memungkinkan untuk bangkit lagi.

"Eren, kau boleh keluar,"

Eren berusaha tidak melihat mayat – mayat yang sudah dihabisi oleh Levi, apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tahu semua demi keadilan, pikir Eren.

Levi mendobrak pintu yang berwarna merah itu, masih ada satu koridor yang panjang yang harus mereka lewati.

"Eren, kau tunggu sini sebentar, jika aku tidak balik selama lima belas menit, kau lebih baik lari dan bersembunyi,"

"Okay, Heichou, jangan sampai kalah ya!" Dukung Eren, usapan di kepalanya memberi kesan hangat kepada Levi.

"Tentu saja, bocah."

Levi berlari meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian, ia fokuskan pikirannya untuk menghabisi target utamanya, ia keluarkan kartu pduetugas dan menggesekkan di pintu berlapis besi itu.

Orang yang ia tunggu sedang duduk di kursi dengan tenang, orang mengutak – ngatik DNAnya sampai tubuhnya bukan lagi manusia biasa, Levi akhirnya tahu dimana ia berasal.

"Selamat datang, _Leviathan_, sudah kutunggu dirimu semenjak kau lahir," Ujar pria separuh baya yang memiliki rambut putih dan tubuh besar.

"Zackley… Kau yang memulai proyek ini, Huh?"

"Hahaha, tentu, aku membiayai fasilitas dan para ilmuwan yang bekerja disini, tak kusangka diriku akan dibantai olehmu, setahuku kau hanya membunuh para politikus busuk dan Bandar narkoba yang brengsek itu,"

"Khusus untuk perusahaan gilamu, akan kuhabisi sampai ke akar – akarnya-"

"Hohoho, jadi kau sudah tahu mengenai latar belakangmu disini, Hm? Biar kuberi tahu, orang tuamu-"

"-Maaf, aku tidak perlu informasimu, yang kubutuhkan hanya kepalamu sekarang." Tantang Levi.

Pria yang bernama Zackley itu bangkit dari kursinya, meski ia sudah tua, tubhnya besar dan kemungkinan ia juga memakai kimia yang dibuat oleh orang – orangnya untuk menambahkan tenaga.

Mereka mulai bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tonjokan dan tendangan Levi berhasil di tahan oleh Zakcley dan tidak meninggalkan bekas luka, sedangkan Levi hampir patah tulang ketika lengannya ditarik dan dipelintir dengan keras, Levi yang gesit tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia mulai menyerang titik sendi yang bisa membuatnya lumpuh.

"Rasakan!" Levi serang bagian sendi diantara pundak dan ia menonjok wajahnya, Zackley hanya menyeringai, ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Sial," Levi mengeluarkan dua pisau kebanggaannya. "Hoho, silahkan maju, Levi," Tantang Zackley.

Levi mencoba menggores bagian dada dan tangannya, meski membekas tapi tidak mengeluarkan darah sema sekali.

"Hahaha, kau lihat? Kau tidak bisa membunuhku," Tawa Zackley, kini ia tinju Levi habis – habisan, sampai tulang kering kakinya berbunyi.

"Aaaargh!" Levi jatuh, ia terpojok karena Zackley terus menendangnya sampai ke sudut ruangan.

"Kisahmu akan berakhir disini, Levi, kau tidak akan selamat-"

**DOOOORR! **

Suara tembakan membukakan mata Levi, Eren tengah menembak Zackley dari belakang, seluruh punggungya tertembak, mengeluarkan sedikit darah, tapi Zackley tidak tumbang sama sekali.

"Bocah, kau beraninya-"

Ia lengah, Levi menarik panah yang tersisa satu – satunya dan menancapkan di kakinya.

"AAARGH!"

"Mungkin kau kebal terhadap goresan dan tembakan, tapi bagaimana dengan racun ini?" Levi bangkit, berjalan terseok – seok melewati Zackley, tapi ia tidak tinggal diam, Zackey menarik kakinya dan meremas kakinya yang patah.

"Aaaargh-Uugh!" Kedua tangan besarnya kini tengah mencengkik leher Levi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini!" Ancam Zackley, ia mulai tertawa melihat Levi yang tengah melawan maut dihadapannya.

Di situasi yang genting seperti ini, Eren membuang rasa kemanusiaannya sesaat, ia melompat keatas Zackley dan menusuknya dengan pisau yang terlempar dari Levi. "Hyaaaaah!"

Eren menghujam belakangnya dengan membabi buta, sampai membuat Zackley merasakan sakit, ia mencoba bangkit dan menangkap bocah yang menungganginya.

Levi jalan merangkak dan mengeluarkan pistol yang berisi minyak, ia semprotkan kepada Zackley.

"Eren, menghindarlah!" Pekik Levi saat ia mencoba menyalakan korek api, Eren melompat ke samping Levi dan Zackley mengejarnya.

"Mati kau, _Asshole_."

Kobaran api menyala disekujur tubuhnya, Zackley berteriak histeris dan mengamuk seperi orang gila, Eren menuntun Levi untuk berjalan keluar, menutup pintu besi itu dengan sidik jarinya, lalu ia hancurkan dengan senapan milik Levi.

"Ayo! Heichou!"

"Tunggu sebentar," Levi menempelkan granat kecil di pintu besi itu. "Akan kuledakkan tempat ini." Gumamnya, lalu mereka tergopoh – gopoh berlari keluar melewati terowongan bawah tanah itu.

_**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR! **_

Mobil polisi mengelilingi rumah Darius Zackley, sang Jutawan yang memiliki Perusahaan bernama "Green Unicorn", mereka sedang mencari sebab akibat ledakan yang terjadi dan juga penyebab banyaknya korban yang menumpuk di tempat kejadian perkara.

Levi dan Eren berhasil keluar lewat pintu bawah tanah yang tidak jauh dari lokasi rumah itu, Eren khawatir melihat luka parah Levi.

"Heichou harus kerumah sakit-"

"Tidak apa – apa, Eren, kau harus kesana," Levi menunjuk ke mobil polisi. "Siapa tahu Ayahmu ada disana.."

"T-Terima kasih… Um…" Levi heran melihat Eren yang wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi senang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Levi, Eren tak kunjung meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Heichou?" Tanya Eren, seakan tidak ingin berpisah.

"Hm…. Mungkin tidak akan pernah-"

"Eh!?" Pekik Eren, serasa dunia akan kiamat.

"Begini, kalau kau sudah besar, menjadi dewasa yang baik dan menegakkan keadilan, aku akan datang menemuimu." Ia mengusap kepalanya, biasanya Eren tersenyum ketika kepalanya disentuh, tapi ia masih merenggut.

"Bocah…."

"He-Umph!"

Lagi – lagi bibirnya dicuri lagi, Levi memberi salam perpisahannya melewati ciuman singkat di bibir manis Eren, tidak banyak kata lagi, Levi menghilang ditelan kegelapan di jalanan sepi ini.

"Uuuh… Heichou bodoh…." Entah ia harus senang apa marah terus – terusan diberi ciuman, ia berlari kearah kerumunan orang.

Ia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Levi sampai mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

Levi sampai di lantai gedung yang paling atas, ia keluarkan _Sniper Gun_ yang ia simpan ditempat itu untuk membunuh satu target yang lolos dari tempat itu.

"Ayah!" Pekikan Eren terdengar ditelinganya, Levi melihat anak kecil itu menghampiri seseorang yang mirip di foto dokumen itu, ia isi satu peluru di senapan itu, yakin bahwa kali ini tidak meleset.

"Eren! Kemana saja kau ini-" Ujar sang Ayah, ia memeluk Eren dengan erat.

Levi membidik kepala orang yang bernama Grisha Jaeger, tangannya bergetar ketika menarik pelatuk.

"Maaf, Eren."

Kenyataan yang begitu pahit untuk mereka berdua.

**DOR.**

"AYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

Levi bisa saja membunuh Eren bersamaan dengan ayahnya, jadi ia mati bersama keluarganya, jadi ia bisa bahagia diatas sana, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah berjanji.

Bahwa ia akan bertemu Eren saat ia sudah besar.

* * *

"_Seorang pria bernama Grisha Jaeger tewas ditembak oleh pembunuh bayaran yang sering disebut – sebut oleh warga setempat. Kematiannya pada tanggal 29 Maret, 2008 ini membuktikan bahwa ia salah satu pekerja yang bekerja di Perusahaan milik Darius Zackley yang tewas pada hari yang sama-"_

Suara berita di televisi terdengar samar – samar dikepala Eren. Semenjak pemakaman Ayahnya, ia tidak pernah berbicara, dia diadopsi oleh keluarga tetangganya bermarga Ackerman. Mikasa dan Armin, teman sejak kecilnya, prihatin melihat kondisi Eren yang begitu trumatis.

Mata Eren terbuka ketika melihat berita itu, Armin dan Mikasa kaget ketika Eren membukakan suaranya pertama kali setelah kejadian itu.

"….Aku akan menjadi polisi ketika dewasa nanti, akan kucari siapa pelaku pembunuh ayahku-"

"_Dan aku akan membunuhnya." _

**Fin**

* * *

_Hola! Bagaimana menurut anda cerita ini? apakah terlalu rumit? apakah gaje karena ga jelas ini genre apa? apa bikin kokoro kalian fuwa fuwa ato nyess? Hahaha silahkan curcol di kotak Reviews ini XDD dan, kalian yang masih bingung jalan cerita, identitas Levi, dll silahkan lihat kebawah ;) :_

**Q: Berapa umur Levi?**

A: Dihitung pake kalkulator, umurnya 20 tahun

**Q: Grisha itu kerjanya apa? Kok dia dibunuh?**

A: Jadi dia itu salah satu ilmuwan yang kerja disono, terus dia juga terlibat pembunuhan orang tua Levi

**Q: Levi itu kerjaannya apa sih?**

A: Dia itu awalnya suka membunuh, trus direkrut seseorang untuk jadi pembunuh bayaran, dia ditugasin bunuh satu rumah Zackley, soal dia jadi polisi, dia cuman mau modusan ama Eren #plaak

**Q: Zackley itu kerjanya apa sih? Bandar togel apa Raja Minyak?**

A: Zackley itu punya perusahaan namanya Green Unicorn, dia itu bangun lab rahasia dan melakukan percobaan ilegal untuk membuat obat yang bisa membuat manusia kuat (bukan obat kuat itu lho~)

**Q: Kok Eren tidak tahu Levi itu pembunuh?**

A: Udah jatuh cinta ama Levi #plaak ya, disituasi yg seperti itu, mau ga mau dia harus percaya ama org yg ngelindunginya

_Masih bingung? silahkan tanya di review juga yooo, tapi kalo ga ada account setidaknya kasih tau email yoo, biar bisa dijawab yoo XD_

_Makasih sudah membaca sampai disini, dan tenang saja fanfic sebelumnya pasti akan dilanjuti kok x3 Have nice days guys ~_


End file.
